


Dark Desires

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan and Elissa's attraction hit an explosive peak. A one-shot of raw passion and desire. Morrigan/F!Cousland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A quick one shot to get the creative juices flowing again. *Warning: Some bondage undertones

**Dark Desires**

Darker than the night around her, the centre of Elissa's eyes widened as she entered the cave. Morrigan had flirted and shown her interest several times since they had left Lothering. At first, it was a longer glance than usual, then came 'accidental caresses' that lingered on her bare and muscled forearm. Soon each incident became more and more seductive as they journeyed on with the Qunari and the Sister.

Elissa often wondered if Leliana's presence and attention to her had sparked the witch's competitive side. Morrigan's attentions had turned possessive of late, no longer the subtle seductions from before but blatant claiming by kiss and touch in the open. Tonight she made her desires completely known. They had walked a trail together, foraging for herbs the witch needed for potions, when Morrigan abruptly halted and gave her a hungry stare. Within seconds the witch's back had hit the rough trunk of a tree and Elissa began pawing off her robes as their tongues tangled in a heavy kiss. With the barely-modest garment discarded the witch hitched up her leather skirt and wrapped both legs against the warden as Elissa grounded her armoured hips between alabaster thighs. The witch worked them close to climax before hitting the warden with a small ball of sparks, sending her flying to the ground a few feet away.

With a laugh, she looked down at the prone warden who was still heaving with pain and arousal, on her hands and knees.

"Find me, Warden. Then you can claim me." With that, the witch faded into the night, leaving Elissa shakily getting to her feet with a wry smile.

It took all of Elissa's hunting skills to find her elusive quarry and track her to a small cave.

"I know you're here Morrigan." Puffs of breath blew white in the dark. "I can smell your wet sex."

"It seems that Darkspawn blood did far more than you alluded to the Sister last night." Low sensual tones resonated around the Warden.

"I can show you exactly what if you come out of the shadows." Slowly Elissa walked to the centre of the cave looking all about. The ground at her feet suddenly rumbled as to large stalagmites shot from the ground, the tops of them quickly piercing the dark canopy above her. Elissa trailed her fingers along the rough pillar of earth and salt. A small laugh tumbled from her lips. "Is this supposed to deter me?" Elissa low voice echoed around her.

"Not at all Warden." Soft tapping of Morrigan's heels against the stone floor reached the warden. Elissa narrowed her eyes straining to peer into the black. Dark blood in her veins pulsed harder and she was rewarded with the witch's dim form, naked to the waist walking languidly towards her. "Merely tools I like to employ."

"Let me get my hands on you Morrigan and I'll bang you against these till they come crumbling down." Elissa panted hard, as her fingers worked the buckles on her guards. The metal fell to the ground with sharp clinks.

"My dear, Warden..." Morrigan stopped within two feet of Elissa, her fingers cupping her own breasts and her thumb caressing her hard nipple. Elissa stood transfixed by the witches beauty and boldness. "Your talented hands are not going anywhere." With a flick of one long-fingered hand, ropey vines twined along the protrusions on the ground and snaked themselves tightly around both the Warden's wrists. Elissa slightly annoyed, yanked on them hard with all her warden strength but they only tightened their bite.

Morrigan smiled stopping inches from the Warden's face, her breath hot against those dark pink lips. Elissa strained hard against confines to catch the witch's mouth but she was well out of reach. Confidently she stripped the warden of her under clothes. She pinched and scratched newly exposed skin and raked her teeth along hardened nipples while enjoying the frustrated groans of her captive. She drew away from the warden's field of vision for a long moment only to reappear behind her, pressing her naked breasts against the warden's warm back. Her hands roved the planes of the warden's abdomen, letting out a pleased sound at firm muscles under her touch. Slowly the witch slithered one hand down toward the warden's sex, while the other cupped her breast and pinched an already hardened nipple.

Elissa growled, thrusting her backside hard against the witch's mound and grinding against her wet flesh. Morrigan moaned long, pleasing the warden. Elissa turned her head to catch a glimpse of the witch's eyes closing in bliss. "You know witch, I can fuck you with my ass if you like, but I think you'd prefer my hard wet clit." She grounded hard again drawing out the motion a little longer. "Untie me and let me fuck you proper."

Morrigan snapped out of her stupor just enough to nod. She wanted every part of the warden against her: hands, fingers, lips, her wet slick groove and that small hard bud, she often dreamed of sucking on. With one arm free, Elissa's hand shot towards the witch, grabbing her naked waist and pulling Morrigan hard across her hips. Deliberately she thrust her pubic mound hard into the witch's wet pussy, relishing the long groans that erupted from her lover's lips. With one arm still bound, she hitched the witch up against the stalagmite she was tied to and rhythmically fucked her against the stone. The witch responded in kind by pulling her weight up using the warden's bicep on her bound arm as leverage and giving Elissa more access to pump away at her glistening sex. Hard breaths and sweet sounds erupted from both their mouths as they drew close to climax together. Morrigan's legs ached the longer she had them wrapped around the warden's waist and her back was bitten hard by the rough stone she was banged against. The Warden's ardour grew more fevered and her pace quickened as their desire hit their peak. The witch cried out hard, moaning out profanities to dead forgotten gods while the stalagmite behind her shook and cracked, before crumbling completely as the Warden fucked her into oblivion.

OoOoO

A streak of daylight seared the witch's eyes. She was on the ground, naked and covered in dust and soil. She slowly sat up and found the Warden sleeping next to her soundly. Morrigan had never seen anything so beautiful before. She raised a hand to caress that sweet face, framed with mussed locks when she felt resistance around her wrist. One ropey vine twined around her delicate wrist, the end of it wrapped securely around the warden's hand resting between her legs.

 

 

**Note:** If you want to join a great bunch of supportive FEMSLASH writers please check out [Rainbow Writers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to explore a much less polished Elissa, please let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> RAINBOW WRITERS!  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/  
> Come join a collection of fan fic and original authors, providing support and inspiration for each other. Come share your work, bounce ideas around, get help finding that one elusive word, or just chat about your latest project.
> 
> We have only two guidelines:  
> 1\. Lady Love only please (e.g., predominantly F/F storylines where romance is concerned)  
> 2\. No jerks. This is a place for supportive and encouraging discussion.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/


End file.
